I Think you Know
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Sasuke wants to revive his clan, and the only way to do it is with a woman, so he asks Sakura to marry him, even though he doesn't love her. Surprisingly, she rejects him, but why? And what does Naruto have to do with it? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Somewhat AU. Itachi killed the clan because he wanted power as opposed to what really happened. After Sasuke kills him, he returns to Konoha. Now he wants to revive his clan.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, marry me?" Sasuke asked. There was nothing romantic about it. That hadn't been on any dates. He didn't bend on one knee, he didn't say it in a loving way, and he didn't even have a ring. There was no love whatsoever. He didn't love her. He just wanted to marry her, to have a stable relationship and revive his clan.<p>

She loved him more than anything, and normally, she would jump at the chance. She had always teased Ino about it, saying that one day, she'd be Uchiha Sakura. But she never really thought it would happen. They were nineteen now, and both on the road to becoming ANBU. Ninja's always got married and started a family at an early age, and now would be the perfect time to marry Sasuke.

"No." Sakura responded seriously.

"No?" Sasuke asked, shocked. He knew she loved him, which is why he asked her. Sure, he knew he'd hate marrying her, because while he did like her, there was no love at all. If anything, he loved her like a sister, but that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. But it was better than marrying some girl he didn't know.

"That's right, no. Marriage is supposed to consist of love. And, you don't love me. I love you too much to put you through all that. And besides…I know…I know how much you love Naruto." Sasuke gasped at this, not even bothering to hide his shock. How did Sakura know that?

"My clan. Tell me, Sakura. How can I revive my clan with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you can't. But there are other ways. You can ask someone else to have your child. Another woman. No attachments are needed. Artificial insemination is fairly common, and I'm sure there are plenty of women who would carry your child. You and Naruto will be the parents. You'll have a family, and it'll be with the person you love the most." Sakura told him, and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke was speechless. He was speechless because Sakura was absolutely correct.

"There is no point in being in a marriage where one person doesn't love the other. Go ask Naruto to marry you. You killed Itachi, and now you're back here in Konoha. You've been through so much pain, and so has Naruto. You can help each other heal. Naruto has always loved you, he just pretended to like me, to cover it up." Sakura said, sighing sadly. He heart clenched painfully. She loved both Sasuke and Naruto too much to say yes to Sasuke. If she said yes, all three of them would be miserable. So, saying no would make Sasuke and Naruto happy, because they would finally be together. In the end, seeing her friends happy with one another would make her happy.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized, not sure what else to say. Everything she said was true. He loved Naruto more than anything else in the world.

"I know, it's okay. Now go to Naruto! Buy a ring first though, you anti-romantic jerk! Get it engraved too, because he'll love it! Oh, and have the proposal somewhere special." Sakura said, smiling, as she playfully punched the Uchiha on his shoulder, he smiled too, before walking away.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered, unsure if she heard him or not.

"No, thank you Sasuke-kun." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sakura-san? Why are you crying?" Lee asked as he approached the cherry blossom. She quickly sat up and shook her head.

"No reason Lee."

"Would you like to go to the festival with me tonight?" Lee asked, taking her hand. He had asked her on many other dates before, but she always said no. He would never give up though, not until she said yes.

"Yes Lee, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called out, running up to the Uchiha.<p>

"What do you want, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, fidgeting with the small box that he had in the pocket of his kimono. He had asked Naruto to be his date to the festival.

"You asked me to be your date, but you don't even wait for me? Jeez, how romantic." Naruto replied sarcastically as he laughed slightly, shaking his head as he intertwined his arms with Sasuke's.

"What's in your pocket?" Naruto asked, seeing something bulky in the Uchiha's pocket. He reached towards the ravens pocket, but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his hand.

"Tch, mind your own business, dobe."

"Come on Sasuke! We're going to miss the fireworks! OI! Are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up dobe! I am listening. We can see them from here." Sasuke said as he pulled the box out of his pocket. In the very near distance, the fireworks started, illuminating everything around them. Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto smile.

"Wow! They're really beautiful, ne, Sasuke? Huh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He was confused as to why Sasuke was bent down on one knee in front of him, holding a small box.

"Naruto, I highly doubt you're _that_ dense." Sasuke said as he opened the box and took it out.

"Marry me?" Sasuke asked. He tried to make it as romantic as possible, proposing while the fireworks were in the background.

"Wh…what?" Naruto yelled out, shocked. He never expected Sasuke to propose! It was so unexpected and so unlike Sasuke. They weren't even dating! And was this even considered a date? What they were on right now?

"You heard me. I want you to marry me. I'm offering you my name, my life, my love and my heart. All because you're my everything, Naruto." He said as he stood up.

"But…your clan! What are you going to do about that? You want to revive your clan. I can't give you that." Naruto exclaimed, stepping back slightly, trying to process what Sasuke was telling him.

"I can easily ask another woman to have my child. I can use artificial insemination. We can raise the child, or children, together. They'll be our kids. We'll have a family together." Sasuke explained.

"I don't know what to say Sasuke." Naruto responded, unsure of himself.

"Damn it. How hard is it? I love you, and I _know_ you love me. So what's there to even think about? I want to spend my life with you. I want to raise a family together. I want to have fights over stupid things. I want people to joke about us because we 'fight like a married couple'. I want to wake up everyday and have you next to me. I want you to be the last person I see before I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up. I want to grow old with you." Sasuke explained, hoping Naruto would get the hint.

"You really mean everything you said? You really love me?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke felt like falling to the ground in annoyance.

"Of course I do, dobe! Why else would I ask you to marry me?"

"I…don't know…but, okay Sasuke. I'll marry you! I love you Sasuke, I love you so much!" Naruto exclaimed as he jump into Sasuke's arms. The raven, expecting this, opened his arms and pulled Naruto close to him. He smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head, never wanting to let go. It felt so right, so perfect, to have Naruto in his arms like this.

"Here Naruto." Sasuke said, taking Naruto's hand and slipping the ring on his finger.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled, looking at the ring in the moonlight. It was a simple silver ring, but it was something he'd treasure.

"It's engraved too." He replied.

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, taking the ring off and looking on the inside.

'_Teme & Dobe_' Naruto laughed at this. Normally he'd be angry, but instead he was flattered. It was actually kind of cute.

"Sasuke! That's actually kind of cute, and I love it. Thank you!" He smiled, leaning in towards the slightly taller teen. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and brought his lips only centimeters from Sasuke's.

'I'll have to thank Sakura later,' Sasuke thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him even closer. He leaned forward and connected their lips for the first time.

They both felt a jolt go through them when their lips touched. It was such a gentle kiss, but it held so much love and longing and want. They pulled away seconds later, looking into eachothers eyes.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said, cupping Naruto's face gently.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked this. I tried to make this as realistic as possible. I don't like SasuSaku at all. But I like Sakura. So, I figured, Sasuke wants to revive his clan, but he can't do that with Naruto, so he would ask Sakura to marry him. Sakura may love Sasuke, but she does seem to love Naruto now too (In Shippuden). I don't think she'd put either of them through the pain. She cares too much for them.<p> 


End file.
